loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichika Orimura
Ichika Orimura is the main protagonist of the anime and light novel series, Infinite Stratos. Relationships Houki Shinonono Houki is Ichika's first childhood friend. Ichika and Houki first met each other when they began attending Kendo classes together. Houki has always had romantic feelings for Ichika, but is nervous when expressing her feelings and uses her short temper to hide how she really feels. When a important Kendo match was approaching, Ichika promised to become her boyfriend if Houki won the match, but at the same time, Houki's older sister introduced the IS machines. Due to this, Houki's family was put in the protection program if the machines were used for wrong and evil purposes and thus Houki and Ichika have been separated. Six years later, Ichika and Houki are reunited when Ichika is enrolled at the IS academy being the first and only male to be able to use an IS. Even after years apart, Houki still has strong romantic feelings for Ichika, but still has problems expressing how she truly feels about him, but still makes the effort to show her feelings. Several times throughout the series, Ichika seems to become more aware of Houki's feelings and appears to feel the same way towards her. Cecilia Alcott Rin Fan Rin is Ichika's second childhood friend. Shortly after Houki moved away, Rin transferred to Ichika's school and they soon became close friends. However, unknown to Ichika Rin has secretly had romantic feelings for him ever since he protected her from four bullies. Ichika and Rin continue to have a close friendship, both well acquainted with each other's families as Ichika would regularly eat at Rin's family restaurant. However, prior to the series they were separated for a year until they were reunited when Rin surprised him upon transferring to the IS academy. Charlotte Dunois Originally, Charlotte masqueraded as a boy when she first began attending the IS academy and became Ichika's new roommate. Ichika and Charlotte began to develop a close friendship as she helps him to better understand the IS machines and how to properly work on them. Ichika soon became the first person to learn Charlotte's secret, but upon learning the reasons forcing her into the situation regarding her family, Ichika promises to keep her secret. Soon, Charlotte begins to develop romantic feelings for him and is constantly nervous whenever they are together, especially when they are forced into embrassing situations. Eventually, when Charlotte revealed her true gender to everyone, Ichika created a special nickname for her, calling her Charl, much to her delight. Laura Bodewig Orignally, Laura hated Ichika, blaming him for his older sister leaving Germany. Ichika strongly disliked Laura as she nearly killed Cecila and Rin during a practice match and was determined to beat her during the official matches competition. He also became angered when her IS went out of control and took a new form, copying his sister's fighting skills, he was determined to stop her for good. Due to this, the relationship between them soon changed when he managed to save her and revealed how he was truly strong. Since then Laura has developed romantic feelings towards Ichika, saving him from an attack from Rin and proceeded to kiss him, claiming Ichika as her bride. Throughout the series as Laura's feelings for Ichika increase, she begins to slightly change, becoming more feminine to gain his attention and affections. Kanzashi Sarashiki Tatenashi Sarashiki Ran Gotanda Gallery Ichika & Laura First Kiss S1E8.jpg Ichika & Houki S1E5.jpg Ichika & Charlotte S1E8 (2).jpg Ichika & Charlotte S1E8 (1).jpg Ichika & Charlotte S1E7 (2).jpg Ichika & Charlotte S1E7 (1).jpg Ichika & Rin Kiss Attempt S1E4.jpg Ichika & Rin S1E3 (2).jpg Ichika & Rin S1E3 (1).jpg Ichika & Rin S1E3 (5).jpg Ichika & Rin S1E3 (4).jpg Ichika & Rin S1E3 (3).jpg Ichika & Charlotte S1E9 (4).jpg Ichika & Charlotte S1E9 (3).jpg Ichika & Charlotte S1E9 (2).jpg Ichika & Charlotte S1E9 (1).jpg Ichika & Rin S1E9.jpg Trivia *Although not officially confirmed, many believe Ichika has romantic feelings for Houki. *Out of all the female characters, Ichika has only ever kissed Laura. *Ichika has been roommates with Houki, Charlotte and Tatenashi. *Ichika's English voice actor Josh Grelle is the same person who voices Zen Wistaria. External Links *Ichika Orimura - Infinite Stratos Wikia *Ichika Orimura's Relationships - Infinite Stratos Wikia Category:Male Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Sibling Category:Possible Romance